Can Hao make Anna drunk?
by sketchor
Summary: As a girl, Anna is a great drinker. This makes Hao frustrated!! Chapter 7 is tells about the struggling, but continuing battle between Anna and Hao!! Light read, so plz take ur time!!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Umm- I don't own Shaman King.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hao had lost much of his power because he misuse the power of the Great Spirit. Realizing this, Hao must get a new source of power so that he can reincarnate, 500 years later, as Hao again. Hao was almost desperate, when he realize that there is actually a source of power that will let him reincarnate again. It was the power that once defeated him- the 1080 Beads. With this thought in his head, Hao thought up a maliciously evil plan to steal this 1080 necklace from Anna.  
  
Fortunately, with his resemblance with his twin, Hao easily disguises himself as Asakura Yoh- capturing the real Yoh and place him with Hao's guards. It has been two days since Hao disguises himself as Yoh, but there was simply no chance for him to steal that mighty power that always hung in Anna's necklace.  
  
Hao has become frustrated over this matter. Just to get a simple necklace from a girl, Hao must suffer this much. So finally, Hao decided to make a quick move to steal this necklace from Anna. He would ask Anna to take her bath, and by doing so, Hao will take this chance to steal the 1080 beads.  
  
"Anna-" Hao started when they were both watching television in the living room, "Why don't you take a bath first? I've warmed the water for ya."  
  
"Oh." Anna replied without moving her look from the television.  
  
Hao looked at her. "Is this girl Yoh's fiancee?" Hao thought in his head. "Poor that Yoh."  
  
"Anna-" Hao started again. "Why don't you take a bath now? If you stayed longer, the water will be cold again."  
  
Anna didn't immediately reply. She watched the television as if nobody is talking to her. Hao was looking straight at her, but it seems that Anna hadn't heard anything he said. Suddenly, though, Anna banged her hand to the floor.  
  
"Yoh, you're bothering me." Anna said return her gaze back at the television, "By the way, did you do your chores?"  
  
Hao suddenly become tense with this subject of conversation. "Yes Anna, I finished it all already. Don't you worry about anything."  
  
"Good." Anna said, "Now prepare dinner and leave me alone."  
  
"But... the bath?" Hao asked Anna nervously.  
  
Anna was so focused at the t.v show that she didn't even blink at Hao's words. With this, Hao gave a sigh and started to go out of the room- going to prepare dinner.  
  
"It's all right." Hao muttered to himself, "As long as I act as Yoh, she'll bound to have lost that necklace of her."  
  
Hao started walking toward the road when something hits him. Hao had been, probably, the richest man on Japan. Why would he be bothered to buy grocery for dinner? Thinking of this, Hao rushed back to the house and went to the television room.  
  
When Hao entered the room, Anna barely looked at him. "What are you doing? Have you bought grocery?"  
  
"No." Hao said, though in an excited tone. "Anna, i'm taking you out for a special dinner today."  
  
"Oh." Anna said shortly. "And why is that?"  
  
Hao was speechless for a moment, thinking of a reason why he should ask Anna to go out for dinner. Though it was stupid, he finally said out a reason. "Anna, don't you remember? Today is the anniversary when you first came to visit me here."  
  
"Yoh." For the first time, Anna shot Hao a questioning look. "I thought I've been in Tokyo only for seven months."  
  
"Urrm-" Hao was thinking hard. There's gotta be an excuse for him to ask Anna fo dinner. At that point, Hao thought up of a good reason. "Anna . . . I just thought that I should take you out for dinner sometime. I mean, you are my fiancee."  
  
Anna looked at Hao straight in the eye, and this made Hao uncomfortable. "Where?"  
  
"At the Emperor's Palace." Hao said, trying his best to look back at Anna.  
  
"I've never heard such a place . . . where is it?" Anna asked again.  
  
"It's the most exclusive restaurant in the whole Japan." Hao answered back. "Its on the 687th floor of the building in the center of Tokyo."  
  
Hao then thought he saw an instant light flicker in Anna's eye, but the light disappeared before he could make sure that there really was a flicker. "Alright." Anna said indifferently. "I'll go take that bath."  
  
Hao let out a gasp at Anna's words. Deep inside him already began to thought up of a plan to steal Anna's necklace. "Okay Anna, please take your time."  
  
When Anna had left the room, Hao immediately went into action. He tiptoed down the hall to the front of the bathroom to make sure that Anna had began to take her bath. Only when Hao was sure that he heard Anna showering, he carefully find his way to Anna's room. Opening the door as slowly as he can, Hao then dashed into Anna's room.  
  
"Phew." Hao sighed soundlessly. Hao had already entered Anna's room, but he didn't know the place where Anna keep her clothes. Moving as slow as a sloth, Hao then began to scan around the room for the 1080 beads that he wanted so bad.  
  
Lucky for Hao, he was able to hear the sound of shower because Anna's room was next to the bathroom. He searched for almost an hour for the necklace, but found nothing. As surprisingly then, the sound of the shower stopped, meaning that Anna had already stop her bath.  
  
Because Hao had been quite cautious, he quickly place everything back to their normal positions and dashed out of the room just like he did when he entered it. Just when Hao was out of Anna's room, Anna went out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yoh, what are you doing?" Anna asked coldly.  
  
"Urm. Er." Hao mumbled, "Nothing really. I wasn't doing anything in particular."  
  
"And why-" Anna said in her coldest tone, "-aren't you preparing for the dinner??!!"  
  
Hao suddenly got the meaning of Anna's words. Anna didn't thought Hao was snooping around her room, instead she was angry because Hao wasn't preparing for the dinner.  
  
"Oh sorry Anna, I'll be on my way instantly." Hao ran his way to his room, and opened his drawer immediately. Rummaging clothes here and there, Hao wished that he could quickly own the necklace of 1080 beads.  
  
There was a big problem though. Asakura Yoh, his twin, doesn't have a tuxedo suit for the dinner.  
  
Hao's jaws opened wide. How can his twin not have a tuxedo? How can Asakura Yoh not kept, at least, a pair of formal clothing in his wardrobe?  
  
But Hao was a fast thinker. He raced down the hall to the gardens, and summoned his Spirit of Fire. "Spirit of Fire, go to my house and grab some tuxedo for me. Be fast alright?" he commanded.  
  
The Spirit of Fire was extremely quick if it concerns Hao's command. So within minutes only, the mighty spirit brought Hao three pairs of silky pearled tuxedo that shined with the brilliance of the moon.  
  
"Job well done, Spirit of Fire." Hao smirked at his spirit with a common satisfaction. He quickly changed his clothes to one of the three tuxedo. Even though Asakura Hao and Asakura Yoh are brothers, Hao had definitely had a better taste of the world and is by far the more sophisticated brother.  
  
Within splits of seconds, Hao had already changed his clothes to the tuxedo. Spirit of Fire, who knew his master very well, had chosen him a very matching tuxedo that made Hao looked as if he was the handsomest person in the whole Japan. "Well, I guess this will do." Hao said to himself.  
  
Brushing his hair a couple of times with a comb, Hao then walk hastily toward the entrance of his house. Even though he failed to steal Anna's 1080 beads, he was sure that Anna hadn't taken that beads along with her to the dinner.  
  
True enough, when Hao saw Anna, dressed in the most beautiful yukata (japanese traditional outfit), she did not carry the beads along with her. "You look gorgeous Anna." Hao smiled at her.  
  
"Yoh, I didn't know you can wear those kind of things." Anna said calmly as they began to walk their way to the road. "Thank you. You look great too." Though only for seconds, Anna turn slightly pink.  
  
Hao then realized how stupid they were, trying to walk to the building in the center of Tokyo. "Wait Anna." Hao said, "I've arranged some transportation for us."  
  
Hao clapped his hand twice in the air, and suddenly a glistening metallic limousine drive their way up to the house. "Please step in, Anna." Hao said as he opened the door. Hao had been very happy that Anna did not bring her beads along with her. Even as he was doing this, Hao had thought up a plan to keep Anna as far away from the necklace as possible. He was going to make Anna drunk and then steal her necklace.  
  
The thought of this plan made Hao laughed outloud in the limousine. Anna, obviously who had heard Hao's "mad-doctor" laugh, didn't say a word for a response. When Hao realized he was laughing insanely outloud, he blushed pinked red and ordered the driver of the limousine to drive faster.  
  
It took them half an hour to reach the pointy building, but it was definitely worth it. The tall and huge building has 690 floor altogether, each floor decorated with a very bright light.  
  
"Yoh." Anna said as normal as possible. "Can you afford it?"  
  
Hao feels like laughing. Of course he can afford it. "Of course I can afford it, Anna."  
  
Hao and Anna, walking side by side, moved toward the elevator and pressed the number 687. All the moments in the elevator, Hao was smirking wildly, thinking only of one thing: how easy it is to steal a necklace from a drunken Anna?  
  
Little did he know that Anna was a good drinker . . .  
  
A/N: Readers-sama thanks for spending time readin my fic. Please, please, please, please gimme reviews. Thanks ya'll. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Two sets of boiled pink lobsters were placed on each of Anna and Hao's plate. Hao looked at Anna, who had been looking at the plate boringly, and grinned. The situation is perfect to launch his newest strategy.  
  
"Anna, lets try some of these." Hao grinned as he dipped his fork at the lobster.  
  
Anna, expressionlessly, said, "Yoh. . . have you been here before?"  
  
"Me? Of course I," Hao choked and carelessly dropped his butter knife, "Of course I haven't." It was a lie. Hao had been to this restaurant many times in his life, so often that the waiters and waitresses had already remember his name.  
  
"Is that so?" Anna questioned back, and started to eat the dish prepared for her.  
  
"Anna-" Hao started once again. "I think we need something strong for this memorable night, don't you think?"  
  
"No." Anna replied shortly. "You taking me to a fancy restaurant is memorable enough."  
  
Hao let out an extremely dry laugh. What kind of a non-romantic girl is this? "But please Anna, allow me to treat you in a different way today."  
  
Anna stopped midway with her fork and gaze steadily at Hao. "Yoh, what do you have in mind?"  
  
Hao hid a savage grin from her and replied, "I think. . . I think we can celebrate tonight with stronger drinks."  
  
Anna looked at Hao as if Hao was Chocolove. "Drinks?" She paused mid- sentence, "Okay. . . I'd love drinks."  
  
Hao did not waste a single second. He immediately called the waiter that he knew, "Excuse me waiter. . . Can you please give us some of the STRONGEST wine in your cellar?"  
  
The waiter seemed confused at first, but Hao gave him a barely-visible wink that made the waiter's face brighten. "Of course Sir Hao, your wine will be right with you Sir."  
  
Hao seemed satisfied at this and smiled sweetly at Anna. On the other side of the table, though, Anna's face darkened. "Did he say Hao?"  
  
Hao's face twitched uncomfortable. "Well. . . I believe he did, didn't he? Ha ha ha, Hao must've come to this place a lot." Hao then added quickly, "I mean. . . we're twin and all."  
  
Anna's face showed that she is not buying this. She eyed Hao curiously before saying, "Is that so?"  
  
Hao was clever. Cleverer than most people. "Anna, if you can't believe your own husband. . . how can I trust you?"  
  
Anna returned her expression. "Right." Anna said as she began to eat again. "I was just curious. That's all."  
  
"That's all right." Hao said with a hidden sigh at the end, "I promise you that I'll make your life easier anyways, right?"  
  
Anna busied herself with the food and didn't reply. Seeing the cold reaction from Anna, Hao immediately return to his lobster.  
  
They remain eating for fifteen minutes before the wine that Hao ordered came. "Sir," the waiter bowed at Hao, before facing Anna, "Madame. . . shall I prepare the drinks for you?"  
  
"There is no need, waiter." Hao said as he snatched the bottle of wine from his hands. "You can go now."  
  
When the waiter was out of sight, Hao poured the shimmering crystal-yellow liquid into each of the couple's glass. When he was done, Hao lifted his glass and said to Anna, "For us Anna. . . and to our marriage."  
  
Anna remained quiet but soonafter she joined Hao in the cheers. "For myself and to my husband who's willing to make my life easier." She said lazily.  
  
They both drank up the glass. After drinking his part of the wine, Hao grinned maliciously at Anna who had just began to drink her part of the wine. And before Anna could finish her glass, Hao already poured a huge amount of liquid into the crystal glass again.  
  
"How was the wine Anna." Hao asked with pure curiousity, "Was it too strong for you?"  
  
"No Yoh, its perfect." Anna said curtly. "Silver Wine from Ettlewood Orchard 1967, prime class A has always fitted me very well."  
  
Hao blinked stupidly twice. "Anna. . .?" Hao asked with a disbelief tone.  
  
"Yes." Anna finished her glass of wine and began to pour another herself. "It has been quite a while, Yoh."  
  
"It has, hasn't it?" Hao replied her words. Hao couldn't believe it. How can a girl with a strong Japanese culture be able to know so much about winery?  
  
Anna place her glass on the table and said, "Yoh, if I'm not mistaken, you used to hate wine. . .didn't you?"  
  
Hao didn't know what to say, "Why of course! Wine? Uck! They make me sick."  
  
The second dish were prepared. Salmon creamed soup with cheesy garlic bread. The bottle of wine that he ordered were half empty now, most of them drunk by Anna, but still there were no visible changes in Anna yet. But Hao was determined to make Anna drunk.  
  
"Waiter!" Hao called after scooping a spoonful of the soup. "Can you bring us two more bottles of wine?" When the waiter graciously bowed and was about to left, Hao whisphered something to his ear, "Bring another STRONGER wine. Do not bring the same one here again."  
  
Hao looked at the time. It was exactly nine o clock. "Yoh, why did you order wine if you hated them?" Anna's silent stare was directed at him.  
  
"Urm. . . because I thought you would like them?" Hao forced a sweet smile out of him.  
  
"That is very thoughtful of you. . ." Anna gulped three more glass of wine.  
  
Hao looked at Anna with intense curiousity. He was able to see pink blushes on Anna's cheeks, telling him that Anna had already taken effect of the wine. Hao was going to get what he wanted afterall.  
  
Anna gave a tiny hiccup as she finished her last drop of the first wine. Exactly when she looked up, two more bottles of wine were placed in her table.  
  
Anna was smirking broadly.  
  
A/N: Too slow isn't it? Don't worry, I'll make it quicker after this chapter. Cmon. . . plz gimme reviews!! Um. . . should I put Ren in the story? 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, but I want to! ^_-  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Anna and Hao gulped their glasses of wine until their completely dry. Hao, surprised that Anna could drink quite a lot of wine, was beginning to feel dizzy. It was twelve o' clock midnight, and there's only a few people that stayed in that restaurant.  
  
"Drink up Anna." Hao said with a tiny hiccup. "I'm going to get you drunk tonight."  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Anna replied back while swinging her arms and knocked two bottles of beer carelessly, "I am the one that's going to get you drunk."  
  
Two bottles of wine were placed yet again in their table. Most of the people have left the restaurant, and the only remaining people are those who loved to stay until dawn. Most of them, important-looking adults, were drinking and chatting seriously on their tables.  
  
Hao and Anna had stayed for nearly three and a half hours already. Seven bottles of wine were empty in their table. Both of their eyes were droppy and their faces were pink.  
  
This, however, is not going to stop Hao from getting Anna drunk. You see, the problem with Anna's necklace is that nobody seems to know where Anna hide it whenever she isn't using it. Hao hoped that Anna will tell him everything once she is drunk, and that is exactly why Hao endured all those hours of boredom.  
  
Anna, on the other hand, consider this drinking party as an enjoyment. Ever since she was young, she was prohibited to drink wine as much as she wanted. In fact, Anna had always secretly long to get herself drunk.  
  
"Anna," Hao said as he sleepily blinked his eyes, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" Anna gulped more of the sweet wine.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be a girl who should've never tasted alcohol?" Hao blinked stupidly at Anna again. Anna stopped pouring wine for a moment, but manage to regain control of herself again. She slowed her movement and looked at Hao in the eye. Abruptly, she then laughed outloud.  
  
"So that's what you thought all along huh?" Anna said droppily. "I like to drink in my tunnel room."  
  
"You have an underground tunnel in your bedroom?" Hao asked crazily amazed at this afterthought.  
  
"No silly Yoh." Anna said lazily. She then send out another burst of laughter and began to sing 'Marry had a Little Lamb' outloud.  
  
"Anna. . ." Hao pointed at her. "You're drunk aren't you?"  
  
Anna stopped her singing and pointed back at Hao, "You are too right? He he he, both of us are drunk!"  
  
Hao stared at Anna without blinking. This is the moment he longed for. The moment he waited for days. The moment he will be given power.  
  
Exactly when Hao was about to ask Anna about the location of her precious necklace, a voice came from behind him.  
  
"Are you. . . Yoh?"  
  
Hao heard that voice before. . . and it belonged to someone that he quite liked. Hao spunned his head around and standing before him was a nineteen- years-old Ren.  
  
Tall and well-built, Ren was smiling sweetly to both of them before saying, "It is you isn't it? We haven't seen each other for quite a long time, yes?"  
  
"Who are you cute guy?" Anna said with a drunked voice. "Wanna join us for a drink?"  
  
"I think I'll pass for today." Ren shook his head, "Yoh, I think you'd better take care of your fiancee if she is that drunk."  
  
"Hahaha," Hao smiled dryly. He had just lost his chance of question because of this guy. "I guess so. Where were you all these times?"  
  
"I was around in China." Ren said still standing next to Hao. Though Ren had grown, he still have the same look and the same hairstyle (the one with the pointy part ^^). "Since my father's death, I've been the head of the Tao Family. Because of that I'm pretty busy with the news there."  
  
"Oh." Hao replied him as Anna drink more of the wine as though she was very thirsty, "What bring you to Japan?"  
  
Ren remained silent for a while. Hao was looking straight into Ren's eyes, and because of that Ren avoided Hao's stare. "I. . . Japan. . . to look for. . ."  
  
"What?" Hao asked Ren again. Ren's face had already turned pinkish as he was answering.  
  
Still avoiding Hao's eye contact, Ren replied in a much louder voice, "I am here in Japan to look for a girl that is going to marry me one day."  
  
After saying that Ren's face turned bright red. Hao on the other hand, thought nothing is quite new with this. Ren had been old enough to find a wife of his own.  
  
"Is that so?" Hao smiled at him. "Good luck to you then."  
  
Ren shook unconfindently and returned the smile, "Thanks Yoh. I gotta go now alright? I hope you and Anna get along well."  
  
Ren left as Hao waved goodbye at him. Hao stared back at Anna and waited for the right time to question her about the necklace. At the moment when Hao was about to ask Anna a question, Anna stood up and looked at Hao funnily.  
  
"Yoh, can I ask you a question?" Anna smiled goofily at him.  
  
"Sure Anna." Hao looked back at Anna, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"When was the last time you had my special training?" Anna asked.  
  
Hao was quite dazzled with the question. As a matter of fact, as long as Hao pretended to be Yoh, Anna never gave him a special training.  
  
It doesn't matter, Hao convinced himself. Anna is now drunk anyways. I'm sure that if I answered incorrectly, she'll probably say its right.  
  
"Urm. . . Last week right?" Hao took a slight guess and looked at the smiling Anna.  
  
At the moment Hao answered incorrectly, though, Anna's smile faded. She began to look stern and return to her normal posture.  
  
"Game's over Hao." Anna said strongly, "Where have you put my Yoh?"  
  
"I. . . What do you mean?" Hao said uncomfortably.  
  
Anna moved closer to Hao and slapped him in the face. "I'm serious Hao. If I found that you are doing anything bad to my Yoh, I'll go personally to kill you."  
  
Hao was amazed that Anna found out who he really is. "Now tell me where he is?!" Anna nearly shouted. Almost everybody in the restaurant had already looked at her direction.  
  
"I..." Hao hesitated before saying the truth, "He is with my people in the desert. You'll never reach him."  
  
"Is that so?" Anna smiled broadly at Hao, "Well, then you're out of your luck. I've already send Yoh's friends to search in the desert because I thought he would've been there."  
  
Hao couldn't believe it. "How. . .?"  
  
"I don't know what you want from our household, but you're not going to get it Hao!" Anna said as she dusted her clothes, "When I go home, Yoh will be there and you're not going to have another chance to do your evil plots."  
  
Anna picked her purse and steadily walk away from their table. "Thanks for the wine." Anna said shortly before leaving the restaurant.  
  
----------------------------------------------~~---------------------------- ----------------  
  
Hao stared at the nine empty bottles ahead of him. Was he defeated? Did he actually lost his way of getting reincarnated again? Has he lost his chance?  
  
Not yet. Hao lips formed an evil smirk. He was going to use someone to get what he wanted from Anna. Someone who knew Anna, someone who is in desperate need, and someone who is innocent. Hao's smirk broadened. Walking alone in the middle of the silent cold night, Tao Ren sneezed.  
  
A/N: Pheww!! How was my story? Gimme reviews plz!!!! I feel kinda sorry for Ren in the coming chapter though. Hehehe, but that's what's fun from a story right?? Don't forget to give me reviews alrite??  
  
Ps: ARIGATOGOZAIMASU for all the readers who gave me reviews!!! Thanks s'much k?? (RuByMoON, unmei, Shin, Sequel, Ale-chan, and Jurori Soma) 


	4. Chapter Four: Interlude of Ren

Disclaimer: You know what, It'd be really good if I own Shaman King . . . but sadly I don't. V_V  
  
Chapter Four (The story now takes place a week after Anna found out about Hao)  
  
Tao Ren, though nearly twenty years old, still have the same childish- looking frown on his face. He has been in Japan for a whole week, yet he still have no luck in finding the girl that he would marry one day.  
  
Taking a long deep sigh, Ren finally decided that it would be best for him to ask somebody he knew. As quickly as Ren decided that, Ren immediately thought up of Horo Horo, his "bestfriend" ever since they were young teens.  
  
Ren hadn't seen Horo Horo for quite a long time, but he is sure that when he meet him, Horo Horo will surely help him out of this problem. With that in his mind, Ren wasted no time but went straight to Horo Horo's house.  
  
Upon reaching Horo Horo's house, Ren noticed that his friend's lifestyle had changed drastically since they met a couple of years ago. Horo Horo's house was a great mansion, filled with beautiful statues and waterfalls. The garden, which spread as wide as a huge building, was decorated with beautiful plants and flowers. Ren was amazed at the changes Horo Horo undergo all these years.  
  
"What have that Horo Horo been doing?" Ren thought desperately, "I thought he never liked these kind of luxury."  
  
Ren walked to the main gate where he was greeted by a beeping camera.  
  
"State your name and reason of coming to Horo Horo-sama's residence." Sounded the camera mechanically.  
  
"I am. . ." Ren started awkwardly. He was never comfortable talking to machines, "I am Tao Ren. I come here to see Horo Horo."  
  
"You will address him as Horo Horo-sama!" sounded the machine angrily. "I doubt our master will see anyone right now, but I will tell him that you are here."  
  
The voice in the machine trailed off. It wasn't long, though, until the sound of the camera came back to life. "Oh, I beg your pardon Tao Ren- sama." Said the camera in a worried tone, "Horo Horo-sama will see you privately. Please come in."  
  
The great gates swung open, allowing Ren to enter. The moment Ren stepped in, he was asked by two servants to follow them to reach Horo Horo.  
  
Ren followed the patrons until they've reached a long blue-marbled door that is decorated with carvings of mermaids and mermen. The servants bowed lowly, asking Ren to proceed to the room.  
  
When Ren opened the door, the servants stepped back and disappeared from his view. With much hesitation, Ren then forced the heavy door open and saw that he was standing in front of a grand steamed, indoor jacuzzi.  
  
"What in the world?" Ren asked, amazed. Even though Ren had been a multillionaire ever since he was young, Ren's house was never fashioned this way.  
  
"Hey Ren! It's been a long time." sounded a bright and cheerful voice. "Why don't you join me?"  
  
At the centermost of the bubbly pool, Ren saw a submerged figure of Horo Horo, still with his tall blue hair. Horo Horo, twenty-one years of age, looked much more matured than Ren. His face, though still showing that he had just passed his teens, resembled those of an adult.  
  
"Horo Horo?" Ren asked, pretty surprised with the unvisible changes of Horo Horo, "What happened? You are. . ."  
  
Horo Horo looked confused at Ren at first, but then he brightened his face and replied, "You mean all this? Hehe, I've changed my profession and become a professional musician!" Horo Horo laughed then added with a simple smile, "And you can say that I'm doing pretty well with my new job!"  
  
Ren, baffled with the news that Horo Horo is a celebrity, had to stop before saying, "I've been looking for you Horo Horo, there's actually a problem that I want you to help me."  
  
Horo Horo raised his eyebrows, "Its about girls isn't it?"  
  
Ren widened his eyes before blushing crimson red to his roots. It was actually quite a few minutes before Ren could answer Horo Horo's question. "I'm not a pervert like you!" Ren said in almost a shout, avoiding Horo Horo's glance and looking at the marble floor, "It's not like I'm going to choose a girl to go on a date to!"  
  
Horo Horo laughed at the blushing Ren, apparently only making Ren blushed even more red, "Then what's the girl for Ren? Is it to-"  
  
Ren's eyes, if possible, widened even more. "It's not what you think!" Ren shouted, childlike and immaturely, "I'm have to find a girl to whom I will marry!"  
  
Horo Horo looked at Ren, who had still avoiding his eyes, and stayed silent for three seconds. "Didn't know the prob' was that serious, Ren!" Horo Horo laughed again, and said, "Don't worry Ren, I'll help ya! That's what buddies are for right!"  
  
Ren, still with pink cheeks, looked at Horo Horo with a smile. "Gee, thanks a lot buddy!"  
  
Horo Horo gave Ren a wink and a thumbsup, "Hey. . . You've come a long way! Why don't you join me in the jacuzzi."  
  
Horo Horo pointed to the towel storage and asked Ren to grab one dry towel. When Ren refused, Horo Horo stood up and kicked Ren straight to the jacuzzi.  
  
Exactly at the moment Horo Horo stood up from the water, Ren noticed that there was a tatoo of a fireball marked on Horo Horo's chest.  
  
"Horo Horo meditating in a jacuzzi with a tattoo on his chest?! What's the world turning into?" In the middle of the pool, and wet because he still had his clothes on. . . Ren thought desperately again  
  
-----------------------------------------~~--------------------------------- -  
  
Asakura Yoh had been quite wounded since Hao captured him, but due to Anna's full attention and 'kindness', Yoh was healed pretty quickly. Yoh was now able to talk, walk, and do some training for himself. I guess it was all thanks to Anna.  
  
"Anna. . ." Yoh began with a grimace in his face, "Because I've just healed, can't I do my training later?"  
  
Anna replied casually, "Yoh, you were able to be captured because of your lacking in training."  
  
Yoh's grimace tightened, "But if you train me too hard, it'll be easier for Hao to capture me right."  
  
Anna remained silent for a while. "Good point Yoh. Come back in, I'll prepare you dinner."  
  
Yoh blinked thirteen times before he followed Anna into the house.  
  
-----------------------------------------~~--------------------------------- -  
  
In the basement of Hao's gigantic house, a book of remedy were placed. The title of the ancient brown book was 'Love Potion'.  
  
Hao, posturing himself exactly in the middle of the room, applied a couple of ingredients into the couldron, which responded by letting out a "POOF!" and sprayed colorless gas.  
  
"Just wait Itako no Anna." Hao smiled evilly, "I'll get your precious necklace no matter what."  
  
Hao had just completed his powerful potion. In the couldron that he used to mix all the remedies is liquid pink fluid filled with steamy red gas.  
  
Hao scooped an amount of the potion and place it in a bottle. He smiled and then remained still for a few mintues. After hearing footsteps from somewhere beneath the walls, Hao then said aloud, "Girl, you will try your best to get Tao Ren to drink this potion." Hao stopped before continueing, "Is that clear?"  
  
A faint voice, somewhere from behind the walls replied Hao's word, "I will do whatever pleases Hao-sama."  
  
"Very good. . ." Hao grinned, stopped and then laughed in an evil cresendo.  
  
A young girl, somewhere from behind the wall bowed respectfully to Hao. Dressed in the most beautiful Japanese kimono, the eighteen-years-old girl's blue hair swayed as she walked away from Hao, to the exit of the basement.  
  
Pilica blinked at the distant sun, thinking of the best way to hunt Tao Ren.  
  
A/N: THERE!! Finally I'm done! Thanks for reading my fic people, and please don't forget to gimme reviews!! I promise to make the problem even more 'DELICIOUS' (^^) in the next chapters. Sorry guys if I didn't show some of your ideas in this chapter, but I hope I will in later chapters! Continue to read k? See Ren in next chapter. . . pity him though. Thanks!! !! (Also, readers plz gimme suggestion so that i can write extra cool stories!)  
  
PS: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWERS!!! Don't stop to give me more and more reviews okay? Thanks so much!!" (otaku, vikky, kataru, unpredictable, sequel, Asuran Zara, and other reviewers from the past!!!) PS: Jurori Soma. . . the Horo Horo in this story's for YOU!!! Hehehe, continue to read plz! Special thanks to Asuran Zara!!! U r so extra kind! 


	5. Chapter Five: RenHoro Horo Only

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~Disclaimer: I do not Own Shaman King D_D  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Horo Horo led Ren upstairs through the screaming crowd, and then into a small and rather quiet studio. Ren, who had never seen such a bizzare scene, was quite shocked with his new environment. Horo Horo, though, seemed used to the conditions there.  
  
"Phew," Horo Horo sighed after they entered the studio, "It has always been like that."  
  
Ren looked at Horo Horo with amazement. Who would have ever thought that his friend is now a great, well-known rock star?  
  
"Horo Horo," Ren started, "I never thought that you are THAT famous!"  
  
Horo Horo looked at Ren and laughed. "I never thought myself as that famous too!"  
  
"I mean, being a rock star isn't that easy right?" Ren asked Horo Horo, who had already began to change his clothes for his rock concert later.  
  
"Not really." Horo Horo shrugged a little, "Basically, I just have to sing, scream, and spray a little champagne here and there."  
  
Ren glanced away from Horo Horo, who is still changing his clothes, and glanced at the thousands of people waiting outside the studio. "Wow, that's sure a lot of people." Ren said slowly.  
  
"Yeah." Horo Horo replied without glancing at Ren. He busied himself with metallic necklaces, silver rings, and sharp bells that he fashioned all around his bare body.  
  
When Ren looked back at Horo Horo, he let out a small gasp of surprise. "Horo Horo!" Ren said with a tone of great surprise.  
  
"What?" Horo Horo said, finally glancing back at the surprised Ren.  
  
Ren was speechless. He blinked while pointing his finger at Horo Horo's flashy clothes and shiny accessories. Horo Horo looked innocently at Ren, as though he doesn't understand what is wrong with himself.  
  
"Oh this?" Horo Horo said with a mild laughter. "Yea. I need it later for the show."  
  
"Why did-?" Ren asked quickly.  
  
Just when Ren was about finish his question regarding Horo Horo's weird outfit, a sound system suddenly broke out, saying, "The show will begin in five minutes!! Those with tickets please enter the stadium!!"  
  
"Well, here we go Ren." Horo Horo said as he fastened a black shoe on his feet.  
  
Ren followed Horo Horo to a room filled with props, sound systems, and cabels. "This is the room next to the main stage. Ren, you stay here and wait until I'm done, alright?"  
  
Ren nodded stupidly. He wasn't sure how Horo Horo was going to help him find the girl that he wanted. "It doesn't matter though", Ren sighed, "As long as Horo Horo really help me."  
  
Exactly after Ren's small sigh, a music booming music rising like a thundering cresendo began to start. The music was so loud that Ren had to cover both of his ears to stop it from hurting.  
  
Faintly then, Ren began to hear Horo Horo's voice screaming like crazy outside the waiting room. After five minutes listening to the sound, Ren felt himself baffled, both with the furiously mad music and with Horo Horo's screaming voice.  
  
At the point when Ren thought that he would just wait in a more quiet room, he heard Horo Horo shout, "We will now welcome a special guest star. . . TAO REN!!"  
  
Ren felt heat rising from his stomach when he heard his name mentioned. Decided that he must've heard incorrectly, Ren thought that it would be best for him to run away from the room as fast as possible.  
  
"Who in here is called Tao Ren?" shouted a guy before the door. I mustn't rise my hand, Ren thought, I didn't even want to be in stage!  
  
But before Ren knew it, someone shouted and pointed at him. There was no escaping, Ren was dragged by the muscled crew into the live stage.  
  
Thrown hardly to the ground by the person, Ren heard Horo Horo whispered loudly at him, "Now Ren. look at all these girls. After the show's over, all these girls will love you madly! That's why, you hafta choose the girl you want."  
  
Ren opened his jaws but no words came out.  
  
"It's okay Ren." Horo Horo winked, "Choose any kind of girl! She'll be at your feet and begging for you to marry her." Horo Horo then added maliciously, "I've told the crowd a little bit of your situation, and you wouldn't believe what the crowd think about you!!!"  
  
The crowd, hearing this, grow louder every second. Screams, jeers, and shouts become so loud that you can barely hear what people near you are saying. After a few minutes, though, the sound become clear. . . "WE WANT REN!!! WE WANT REN!!"  
  
Ren blushed and cursed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A/N: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!! Why isn't this one as funny and as interesting as the other ones right?? Well, sorry readers!! It's been pretty busy with me, and don't have that much time to think about jokes!! Hehe, I'll try to make the next chapters funnier, so plz continue readin!! Give reviews okay?? Thanks!!!  
  
Ps: THANKS A BUNCH FOR REVIEWERS!! DON'T STOP K? 


	6. Chapter Six

```````````Disclaimer: i do NOT own Shaman KiNG  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Ren walked three meters away from Horo Horo on their way home. The sun had already set, and Ren, looking as though he was racing with Horo Horo, moved his feet quickly away from Horo Horo.  
  
Three meters behind Ren, Horo Horo sulked, "Okaaay, Ren. I know it's all my fault! I didn't know it'll turn out to be like that! Sorry alright?~"  
  
Ren sniffed and replied hastily, "You'd better be sorry!" He continued walking before adding coldly, "It was a stupid idea afterall! Putting me in the crowd and embarassing me!"  
  
Horo Horo hung his head down, and said in a low voice, "That's why I said I was sorry, Ren."  
  
Ren did not reply Horo Horo, instead he quickened his pace, making Horo Horo run to catch up with him. For about five minutes, both of the friends walked in silence. It was odd.  
  
"Look Ren," Horo Horo said with an encouraging voice, "I'll make it up to you somehow!"  
  
Ren sniffed again in reply. Because of what happened in the concert, Ren was pretty furious with Horo Horo. Instead of helping him, Horo Horo made a fool of him in front of thousands of people. Ren could just not tolerate it!  
  
Horo Horo made a childish gesture around and spot three girls talking in a cafe. He ran to catch up with Ren, and nudged his shoulder, "Hey Ren, do you see those three girls over there are the cafe?"  
  
Ren walked faster.  
  
As Horo Horo tried to catch up with Ren, Horo Horo pointed at the girls and said in a cheerful voice, "What'll you say if i get one of those girls for you?"  
  
Ren sniffed as loud as he can. Chidlish, really.  
  
Horo Horo, it seems that he misunderstood the meaning of the sniff, went straight to the girls in the cafe and said, "Hello girls."  
  
Ren, watching in horror as his friends approach the cafe, ran as fast as he can and pulled Horo Horo's clothes far away from the girls.  
  
"Horo Horo!" Ren nearly shouted, "Are you outta your mind?! I asked for your help, not some kind of informal meeting with a girl! Do you really think I can make some of these girls to be my wife?!"  
  
Horo Horo hung his head again. "Well sorry. I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
Ren talked back swiftly, "I know you didn't mean to do all these hazardous things, but can't you just help me in a simpler. . ."  
  
Something caught Ren's eyes before he is able to finish that sentence. That particular something was walking along the road, with the light of the sunset still on her face. She was the most beautiful girl in existance!  
  
Ren gulped as he carefully eyed the beautiful, blue-haired girl walking gracefully. Horo Horo, who noticed that Ren was watching the girl, gave his friend a wink and a nudge of his shoulder.  
  
"She's the one isn't she?" Horo Horo whisphered softly.  
  
Ren couldn't even answer Horo Horo's question. He saw the beautiful girl walking, walking towards him.  
  
When the girl was only half a meter away from Ren, she smiled sweetly and said, "Good afternoon. Can you please tell me the way to Southburn Road?" (okaay, you should all realize now that Pilica and Horo Horo aren't brother and sister in this story!!).  
  
Ren gave the girl a fixed gaze. "Er. . . Urm. . . Well, uh. . ." Ren mumbled as he began to glow red. "I, uh. . . urm. . ."  
  
Horo Horo flashed a beautiful smile at the girl as said strongly, "Of course we do! Please let us take you there." Horo Horo paused, then added with a mysterious smile, "It'll be dangerous for a beautiful girl like you to wonder around when it's dark."  
  
The girl smiled ever so sweetly, and said her thanks.  
  
Horo Horo and the girl constantly talk about certain topics, while Ren was standing beside Horo Horo. . . unable to open his mouth.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Pilica." Pilica said with her never-ending smile.  
  
"I'm Horo Horo." Horo Horo pointed at himself with his thumb, "And this is my bestfriend, Ren!"  
  
Horo Horo gave Ren a small wink with his left eye. Horo Horo is the type of guys that like winks.  
  
They walked for a couple of minutes, Horo Horo and Pilica chatting brightly, until they reach Southburn Road.  
  
"Thank you so much Horo Horo." Pilica smiled again to Horo Horo, before turning to the pink Ren. "And thank you sooo much too Ren!"  
  
Pilica allowed the coming wind to brush her blue sparkling hair as she turn away from the two of them, and come walking down the Southburn Road.  
  
Along the road, she smiled sweetly. But when she reached the furthest corner fo the road, her smile turn into a smirk.  
  
"Job well done, Pilica." Hao stood at the top of a streetlamp, cloaked in black robes.  
  
"Everything is as you wish, Hao-sama." Pilica said with a bow.  
  
Without Ren knowing, the love potion that Hao made has been placed in his meal many times, making him invulnarable to Pilica alone.  
  
The two evil doers laughed manically, sounding just like a duet.  
  
"Pilica, tomorrow you will see him again." Hao added maliciously, "And tell him to drop by that Itako's (Anna) house."  
  
"As Hao-sama wish." Pilica stood below the streetlamp, bowing. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Blushing Ren mumbled to Horo Horo that he loved the girl at first sight. Horo Horo, being a good friend as he always is, encouraged Ren that he should visit the girl tomorrow.  
  
Ren changed to his pajamas, but before he agreed to Horo Horo's suggestion. . . Ren sneezed loudly.  
  
A/N: AHA! Better than before right?! Huehuehue, I wanna make sure Horo Horo and Ren pleasantly suffered becuz of Hao! (grins evilly). Plz continue reading. Next chapter will most probably have most characters (including YohxAnna) in them, so don't stop reading!!! Reveiws plz!  
  
Ps: Thanks smuch for reviewers!!!!!! Gimme more and more!!! hehehehehehe 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Me no own Shaman King . . .  
  
Chapter Seven!!!!  
  
It was raining hard when Ren and Horo Horo arrived in Asakura's house. It has been quite a long time for Horo Horo since their last meeting, but they still kept slight contact with phones.  
  
Horo Horo gulped as Ren stepped closer into the Asakura's doorway, and nodded slowly as Ren glanced at him for confirmation. Seeing Horo Horo's nod, Ren knocked the door sternly for three times.  
  
The reaction was not immediate. A stirring sound made from behind the wooden doors, indicating that somebody is walking closer to Ren and Horo Horo. At this time, Ren and Horo Horo glanced at each other again.  
  
"Who is it?" It was clear that the voice belonged to Asakura Yoh.  
  
"It's me. . ." Ren paused before immediately answering, "Tao Ren, and here is also Horo Horo."  
  
After Ren's reply, the door swung instantly open. Yoh, who appeared just as the door opened, brightened his face and said in a cheerful voice, "You guys! How have I wanted to see you in all these years!"  
  
Ren and Horo Horo smiled weakly at their friend's cheerful attitude.  
  
"Come in, you people!" Yoh said as he welcomed his friends, "Whoa, you're all soaked with the rain. Why don't you take some time to get dry?"  
  
Ren continued his weak smile and thanked Yoh graciously, "Thanks a lot Yoh." Ren paused after a thought, "But didn't we see each other just a while ago in the restaurant?"  
  
"Um. . ." Yoh's face turned uncomfortable. "That was actually Hao pretending to be me."  
  
Horo Horo, seemed very shocked with this news, decided to change the topic as fast as he could, "By the way, Yoh, is Anna still around?"  
  
Yoh turned to Horo Horo and beamed sweetly, "Horo Horo!! How long since we actually seen each other?!"  
  
"It has been quite a while Yoh!" Horo Horo said as he walked into one room that Yoh showed them. "Probably five years."  
  
"Heheh." Yoh placed on his usual grin, before turning back at the room. "Use this room to dry yourself alright? I've got to tell Anna that you guys are dropping by!"  
  
Ren doubted and said, "It's alright. We'll tell Anna ourselves once we're dry. Why don't you stay with us and chat for a while?"  
  
Yoh stopped midway from his gesture to exit the room, and grinned again. "Alright then. Anna is still watching the movies anyways, and she don't like being disturbed when she is watching a movie."  
  
"Still the same old Anna huh?" Horo Horo said back to Yoh.  
  
"Heheh, yup. Still the same old Anna." Replied Yoh casually.  
  
Horo Horo and Yoh chatted evenly as Ren brushed warmed towel over his wet hair. There was actually a particular reason why he and Horo Horo visited Yoh's house. Pilica, Ren's believed soulmate, said that she agreed to be Ren's wife if Ren were to present her with a beautiful necklace.  
  
It so happened that the necklace that Pilica wanted is Itako no Anna's precious 1080 beads necklace.  
  
Ren sighed as he remembered that he stupidily agree with Pilica, and said that he would bring to Pilica her beloved gift. What's going on with himself? How come he seemed to be so weak against Pilica? Horo Horo, being a great friend as he always is, decided to help Ren to get Anna's necklace.  
  
"So what do you think about this Ren?" Yoh asked as he turned his head towards Ren. "Ren?"  
  
Ren blinked slowly before turning his head straight to Yoh, "What? Oh, I'm sorry, I was thinking about certain things."  
  
Horo Horo smiled gently, "Thinking about your girl, Ren?"  
  
Ren quickly returned to Horo Horo, "Shuddap will ya?!"  
  
Horo Horo and Yoh laughed loudly as Ren stumbled back to his chair, continueing his deep thoughts about stealing Anna's necklace.  
  
"So now that we're all dry and warm," Horo Horo said as he pointed at the door, "Why don't we visit your fiancee?"  
  
Yoh flipped his head backwards to the clock that is posted on the wall. "Sure, Anna's movie should end pretty much about now anyways." Yoh said as he opened the door that lead into the long passageway of his house.  
  
Horo Horo laughed outloud and chased Yoh, followed by Ren in the furthest back. Ren was still confused about the things that he is supposed to do. Even though he and Horo Horo and made quite a great plan to steal this precious necklace from Anna, there was still some doubt in the depths of Ren's heart. To do it or not? Ren closed his eyes tightly, unable to think more.  
  
Yoh opened the paper door into a small room. In the middle of the room, Anna was watching a movie. . . her back on the floor while eating some crackers.  
  
"Anna, Ren and Horo Horo's here." Yoh said as he entered the room noiselessly.  
  
"Welcome." Anna said shortly without lifting her gaze from the television.  
  
"You've never changed, huh Anna?" Horo Horo said with the sweetest smile he can ever make. "Always the big lady boss in this household!"  
  
"You changed a lot right Horo Horo?" Anna asked toneless, "Seeing you almost undressed in the television last night really makes me confused."  
  
Horo Horo laughed dryly at Anna's words. They were sharp.  
  
"Urm," Ren said as he stepped closer into Anna. He nearly gave a small gasp when he saw the sparkly pearled 1080 necklace hanging on Anna's neck. "Hello Anna."  
  
Exactly after Ren said that, Anna abruptly stood up and stretch. The surprised Ren took a step back and gave her a dazzled face.  
  
"Hello Ren." Anna said after she had stretched. She turned to Yoh. "Yoh, the movie's over and I'm really hungry. Why don't you fix me dinner, dear?"  
  
Yoh nodded as he shrugged his shoulders to Horo Horo. Yoh left the room without much noise, leaving the three of them behind.  
  
"So," Anna said as she gestured Ren and Horo Horo to sit down along with her. "What bring all of you people here?"  
  
Anna was, it seemed unreal, smiling at the two of them. She poured tea into three cups and gave the two of them one each.  
  
"We were actually dropping by because we wanted to. . ." Horo Horo said slowly and cautiously.  
  
Anna stared at the two of them without blinking. Horo Horo gazed awkwardly at Ren, who looked seriously at Anna.  
  
"We," This time Ren was the one who spoke, "We wanted something from you Anna. Could you please give it to us?"  
  
Anna remained motionless for a moment, before she broke down with a long dreadful sigh. "I knew it all along."  
  
Ren's eyes widened. "You knew it all along?"  
  
"Yes." Anna stood up again, laying her hands on her necklace. "This 1080 Beads necklace right?"  
  
Ren knew that this is the time to really ask for it, or lose Pilica forever. "Please Anna, can you please give it to us?"  
  
Anna smiled kindly at them, "You don't realize that you are under a spell, Ren?"  
  
Horo Horo gulped after all the tension, "Huh? What are you talking about Anna?"  
  
Anna turned her kind smile to Horo Horo, "This Ren is under a love spell. He will do anything for that girl, wouldn't you Ren?"  
  
Ren was shocked momentarily. When he regained much of his former self, he replied. "You mean. . . I was bluffed?"  
  
"Take this necklace," Anna took her necklace off and handed it to Ren.  
  
"Anna. . .?" Ren and Horo Horo were both speechless.  
  
Anna remained silent for a couple of minutes before rummaging her pockets and picked out a bottle of blue liquid, "Also give the girl that you love this blue potion. You two should be quite a lovely couple if it weren't interfered by that troublesome Hao."  
  
The bafled Ren thanked Anna thrice before placed those two precious items into his pockets. He was, at last, relieved from this matter.  
  
That night Horo Horo and Ren stayed for the evening in the Asakura House. That night Ren dreamed of Pilica.  
  
A/N: Next chapter's probably the LAST CHAPTER!!!!! Plz plz plz plz, see the ending!! Don't forget to review alright?! Thanks a buncha. ^^  
  
Ps: Thanks to those who reviewed and spend time reading my fic. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The jacuzzi felt great as Ren plunged his whole body into the steamy pool of water. Tomorrow will be the day when he would meet Pilica, and he is already so eager to greet her. What can Ren do, even if he already know that he is under a love spell?  
  
"Man," Horo Horo said as he entered the smoky room, already dressed for his afternoon relaxation, "You should watch out for that Anna. I was wrong about the fact that she doesn't change at all."  
  
Ren looked up at his friend, "What are you talking about Horo Horo? She doesn't seem like she changed a whole lot."  
  
Horo Horo gave Ren a look of desperation. "You wouldn't believe how terribly cunning she is." Horo Horo stepped into the warm water and let out a long sigh. He hadn't been able to take his relaxation time in the past few days because Ren had needed his help.  
  
Ren let the conversation end like that. Although Ren doesn't realize what was so cunning about Anna, Ren had never liked to talk that much. If there was something that is not that significant that Ren doesn't understand, it would be better to leave the conversation to rest.  
  
"Oh Ren," Horo Horo said as he opened his closed eyes in a flash, "Did you keep the things Anna gave you? The potion and the necklace. . ."  
  
"Yeah," Ren said, this time not looking at Horo Horo, "I have them in my room. . . Anna told me to keep it safe before I meet Pilica."  
  
"Right." Horo Horo said with finality tone and went back to close his eyes.  
  
Horo Horo had always enjoyed his time in the jacuzzi, and normally wouldn't let anyone disturb him. This time though, after spending only about ten minutes in the jacuzzi, a machanic alarm beeped.  
  
"Intruder alert!" the alarm sounded, "Intruder Alert!"  
  
Horo Horo shot his glance immediately at the alarm, which had shone bright red. "This is bad Ren." Horo Horo said as he immediately snatched a towel and dry himself. "Go and put on your clothes, we got to figure out who is the intruder in my house."  
  
Ren immediately obeyed and started to put on his clothes, "I thought your house is well guarded Horo Horo." Ren then added hastily as he put on his trousers, "You're supposed to be an important person after all."  
  
"I don't know anyone that can actually break through my gates without being detected by the machines." Horo Horo's voice sounded worried. "But then again, the intruder may be a person who sneaked through the backwall. There's only a few guarding machines in the backwall."  
  
Just as Horo Horo try to get into his room (Horo Horo didn't take his clothes to the jacuzzi room, and besides Horo Horo's room would be the safest place in the whole house), three flashes of blitz lighted in front of Horo Horo and Ren's face.  
  
Closing his eyes because of the bright light, soon there was hundreds of other flashes that come straight to Horo Horo. "What on earth?" Horo Horo shouted as more flashes come around.  
  
At Horo Horo's angry shout, there was a lot of grumbles coming from the source of the light. "Stop, stop!" came a stern voice from behind the walls of flashing lights, "Horo Horo's here! We'll just stop with the cameras alright?"  
  
A dreadful thought just come over Horo Horo. These people are. . . cameramen?  
  
When Horo Horo's eyes enabled him to see what is in front of him, Horo Horo couldn't be surprised more than he is right now. Twenty reporters, with their video cameras and flashing cameras ready, were standing before Horo Horo.  
  
"Horo Horo, is it true that you've actually signed a contract with the new groups?" "Horo Horo-sama, would you like to comment about your disappearance after the rock concert?" "Horo Horo-sama, who was the boy that was seen walking with you in the past few days? Is it your brother?" "Horo Horo-sama. . ." "Horo Horo!!"  
  
Petrified with the invasion of his privacy, it was lucky that Ren took a quick manouver and took Horo Horo along with him. Though Ren was running quite fast, Horo Horo's fan still tagged along with them persistently  
  
"What was all that about Horo Horo?" Ren asked stupidly. Ren knew where he was going, but chased by the crowd, Ren was quite confused with his directions.  
  
"I have no idea, Ren." Horo Horo said with a shaky voice. "My house had been intruded with fans before, but there was never this MANY!"  
  
Ren was about to reply with something before he realized that Horo Horo's fan is gaining quickly. Ren dashed quickly to his room, and locked the doors. His actions, very fortunately, were quickly enough. Seven seconds after Ren locked the doors, bangs were heared from the door.  
  
"Horo Horo!!" "Horo Horo-sama. . ." Horo Horo!!!" sounded the chorus wildly.  
  
"Whoa Horo Horo. . ." Ren said as he eyed Horo Horo, "You're famous."  
  
Horo Horo still looked quite shaken. He would've never thought that his fans were THAT crazy. After doing some thinking, Horo Horo stood up and said, "Ren, we have to get out of this house."  
  
"Right you are. . ." Ren said with a slow voice, "Wait a sec, while I pack the potion and the necklace."  
  
"And Ren," Horo Horo then added with a meek little voice, "Can you lend me some of you clothes. I'm cold."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
They snuck through the windows, leaving the unsatisfied fans still outside the door of Ren's room. It would, however, be only a couple of minutes time until the fans break through the door.  
  
Ren and Horo Horo, dressed in casual outfit trying to blend into the crowd, brought along with them their potion and precious 1080 beads necklace.  
  
"Hey Ren, what do you think we should go?" Horo Horo whisphered silently through the cold night.  
  
"I have no idea." Ren whispered back at him. "But we'd better go somewhere near the meeting point of Pilica tomorrow."  
  
"Right you are," Horo Horo thought about that for a while before replying, "I think I know a place where we can stay for the night near there."  
  
Ren nodded wordlessly and followed Horo Horo quickly. Though silent as they are, Horo Horo and Ren could clearly hear the loud screams, coming from Horo Horo's mansion. What is happening there? In the middle of that blissful night, Horo Horo let out a desperate sigh.  
  
The moon shone full and there, on the highest pine tree, stood a hooded figure with his arms crossed. . . grinning evilly whilst looking at Horo Horo and Ren.  
  
In the floor of the pine forest, however, stood a priestess. Her eyes serious, looking straight at the hooded figure.  
  
On top of the pine tree, Hao vanished with a flash of darkness. Then, silently as ever, in the bottom of the forest, Anna threw her face away gracefully and glenched her teeth. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Can you guys figure out the ending already?? Hehehe. . . just hang on another chapter or two until it's over, alright? ^^ Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Ps: Thanks a whole lot for reviewers ^_^ (u guys r da best!) 


End file.
